unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-HyperBlast2
__TOC__ Map description Essentially based on the classic Hyperblast map, this epic battle arena receives an aesthetic overhaul as well as certain technical modifications. A semi torroid semi closed spaceship opens out into a dangerous low-gravity space, making the map open-type. The map provides almost every standard weapon and tons of defensive items- like Health Vials, Shield packs and Adrenaline. The relatively crammed interiors are suited for intense close combat, while the Shock Rifle makes battle on the outside near fatal. It is a matter of debate whether the new map is merely a "darker" recreation of the old one. New elements introduced in the map are a pair of dangerous electric pillars on the front of the ship, one per each wing, and a small Human Space Fighter between these wings which cannot be piloted, but can be jumped to. There's also a dodging pad at the lower level near the semicircle which can be used to reach the semicircle top. The interior of the ship is mostly the same, except that both wing hubs have been turned into two-level rooms. Both the north/east and south/west wings have been given names: the former is the Starboard side, and the latter is the Port side. Although most of the map retains the original weapon/item placement, the Ripper has been replaced by the Grenade Launcher. The following areas were given names: * Exterior: The exterior of the ship. * Lower Atrium: A small passage in the mid level which connected both Interior areas, in the original housed the Body Armor, but in this map it houses a Shield Pack. Like in the original, it has a window to the exterior of the ship. * Upper Atrium: A small passage in the upper level which connected both Interior areas, in the original housed the Invisibility, but in this map it houses no items at all due to lack of Invisibility. Like in the original, it has a window to the exterior of the ship. * Port Side Ramp: The ramp connecting the Flak Cannon room with the Port Side Interior room. * Starboard Side Ramp: The ramp connecting the Bio Rifle room with the Starboard Side Interior room. * Port Side Interior: A two-level room located at mid-level south of the map, due to the high number of connected areas, it's one of the most frequent locations. It connects the Exterior and Upper Atrium at the upper level, and the Port Side Wing, Lower Atrium, Port Side Ramp and Port Moon Hallway in the lower level. * Starboard Side Interior: A two-level room located at mid-level north of the map, due to the high number of connected areas, it's one of the most frequent locations. It connects the Exterior and Upper Atrium at the upper level, and the Starboard Side Wing, Lower Atrium, Starboard Side Ramp and Starboard Moon Hallway in the lower level. * Lower Ventricle: The small passage which connects the Flak Cannon (south) and Bio Rifle (north) rooms at the lower level; it also comprises these chambers, which, in order to keep consistency with the rest of the description, we're going to name Port Side Lower Chamber (Flak) and Starboard Side Lower Chamber (Bio). Like in the original, it has a window to the exterior of the ship. * Upper Ventricle: The small passage which connects the Starboard Side Interior and Port Side Interior rooms in the mid level. Like in the original, it has a window to the exterior of the ship. Opposite to it is the Lower Atrium. * Port Side Wing: The south side wing which houses a teleporter to the Starboard Side Wing. Like the original, it features a window to the Exterior, but new to the area, it now has a platform. * Starboard Side Wing: The north side wing which houses a teleporter to the Port Side Wing. Like the original, it features a window to the Exterior, but new to the area, it now has a platform. It also has an additional window with an additional landing platform on it, to differentiate it from the other side. * Port Moon Hallway: The part of the back semicircular hallway coming from the Port side of the ship. * Starboard Moon Hallway: The part of the back semicircular hallway coming from the Starboard side of the ship. * Aft Room: The area which joins both Moon Hallways, in the original it housed the Shield Belt, but in this game it houses the Super Shield Pack. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Like in UT, Hyperblast is the final map of the single player ladder and you will face Malcolm, ClanLord, or Xan here, depending on which of their corresponding teams (Thunder Crash, Iron Skull and The Corrupt) was more successful during the tournament. There's a hiding spot under the ship which is very useful in this instance, where the bosses are extremely hard so you can frag them once and hide under there for the entire time. In the ship where the flak cannon and bio rifle are, go where the 3 health vials are and you'll find a ledge. Hide under the ledge so they won't see you because if they find you, you're dead. If you feel, that it's still not safe enough, then there's another place where you can go by croching go down there by running in the ship where it is under until you can't run anymore. Then crouch and you should find yourself able to fit. it's a guarentee they won't find you so you can do something else and come back 20 minutes later and find that you won the championship. If Xan is the final boss you encounter, he has a specific skill set similar to what he had in Unreal Tournament 1999. Xan is a very agile boss and will only hunt for the player when he has a higher reserve of Health, resources and armor. In order to beat Xan, a good knowledge of the shield and health vial spawns will go a long way. Always be the first to these locations before Xan! If Xan is weakened he will run away and attempt to recover his life before facing you. The minigun is the most effective weapon against him at a distance. If in the interior of the last level, he will attempt dodge splash damage attacks such as a shock core combo from the shock rifle, flak cannon and rocket launcher. Luring him into a more cramped space and killing him from a corner is also effective. Let him chase you and if you deploy a well places splash attack, he will run into it. If outside and in the low gravity space, minigun and shock rifle beam can blast him into space rather easily. It's also advised to fight more in the interior. as Xan's preference for explosive weapons may seriously hurt your score when fighting outside. Also patrol the circular corridor with the health vials and the Super Shield pickup as well as the Small Shield (try to grab these before Xan does, if you have them already keep grabbing them to prevent Xan from increasing his armor), you should collect both Shield pickups as well as a good amount of health and adrenaline. Once in a while, Xan may spawn on top of the ship near the Rocket Launcher, then he usually descends falling over the left side platform with the Minigun ammo pickup, you can kill him pretty easily here as the AI falls helplessly and does not fire back at you until he touches the floor. Tips and tricks * When fighting outside, try to use the primary-secondary fire combination of the Shock Rifle. This technique will blow them right off the stage, if not kill them. * Collect as many defensive pickups as possible, to build your defense and deprive your enemy of them as well. * Grab these weapons- Flak Cannon, Grenade Launcher, Minigun and Shock Rifle- as soon as possible. Rocket Launcher is also worth picking up on the way. Reload them systematically. * It is unwise to go for a face to face combat literally. The enemy will usually take you out with his Flak Cannon. * If caught in the enemy's line of sight or fire, it is imperative to keep distance. If possible, backpedal and strafe while you keep on firing. If you have to run away normally, strafe as well. * Try not to fight or double jump unnecessarily outside the ship. A well placed Shock blast can send you flying into the void. * Berserk is the recommended Adrenaline combo, to take down your enemy faster. Trivia Gallery DM-HyperBlast2-official.jpg|Official screenshot. ut2004-DM-HyperBlast2-BU.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot. Unreal Tournament 2004 "Godlike" maxed graphics 4K 2160p Walkthrough PART 41 - HyperBlast2 (Duel)|Godlike gameplay External links and references See also